


爱你想你4

by AugustVP



Category: ngern august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustVP/pseuds/AugustVP





	爱你想你4

清晨。

阳光从微开的窗帘下照射进来，床上拥抱着的两个人感受到强烈的光线，张开了千斤般重的眼皮。

躺在怀里的那个呢喃着，"唔..好亮啊，Ngern..把窗帘给拉上，晒死了。" 虽然Ngern在经历了昨晚的剧烈运动下很累，但还是拉开被子，走下床把窗帘拉上了，再转身回到床上，拥着自己的爱人，倒头就睡。

"嗷，别睡了，赶紧去洗漱做早饭去，我再睡多一下，昨晚折腾得好累，啊~"August用脚踢了踢Ngern，打了个长长的哈欠。"嗯..我们一起啦~"，Ngern睡着就抱起了August，一起到浴室洗漱，当然两人还是光溜着身子。

Ngern帮August挤好了牙膏，把牙刷递到他面前，见他没反应，说着:"再不动手刷我就亲你啦。" "唔，才不要，你还没刷牙呐~"August说完，一把抢过牙刷，径自刷了起来。Ngern看着镜子里裸着的August，下腹不由得又串起了一股感觉，把下身贴近了前面的人儿。

"我刷好了，你快点啊...嗯.."August因后面的人把下身贴近自己的臀部，唰一下的，脸红的不得了。他感觉到后面的东东就好像一把枪一样，抵在了自己的股缝上。他转过头，迎上他的是两片温暖的唇瓣，跟他的唾液仔细的交缠着。

August推了推Ngern的胸膛说，"不要啦，昨天不是已经..了吗...大早上的你节制点，况且你还没刷牙呢~"身为处女座的August当然有很严重的洁癖。 "哦?那就是说刷了牙就可以了吗，嘿嘿~"Ngern赶紧随便的吧牙刷了刷，转头就亲上了August。

伸手往那后穴探去，正要往更里面的时候，被August一把抓住了。"昨天的还没消呐，还疼着.." August为了避免一大早又来一次剧烈运动，而随便说了个谎，打算含糊过去。不料，Ngern没打算放弃，"那好吧..但是，我要补偿~"眨着眼睛的Ngern说着，August最受不了了，把嘴唇凑前，在他脸上快速的亲了下。

"还不够啊，来~你坐着.."，Ngern拉住August, 让他坐在马桶盖上，自己再蹲在前面，盯着他的炽热。看着Ngern用火热的目光盯着自己的命根，紧张的用手掩着，"你..你要干嘛..",说的话还颤抖了。

拉开他的手，安慰他道，"别紧张嘛宝贝，我要干什么你还不懂吗，我要让你舒服啊~"，一说完就用手抓着了August的性器，有规律的上下滑动。

"唔..啊...Ngern..我不要.."，August的嘴上虽说着不要，可身体却诚实的很，前端的小洞冒出了水。August渐渐感到太舒服了，把头向后仰，美丽的曲线就这样曝露在Ngern的眼里。每次只要被Ngern的手握住，就会很快的有感觉了，在他不在的那个礼拜，他也不是没试过自己弄，但是就是少了点什么，总觉得不够兴奋。

"快..再快点..嗯.."August太久没试过这样的快感了，直接坦诚了想要Ngern再快点的撸动。Ngern抱起了他，坐在浴缸里，自己则在他的身后握着那个渐渐变大的欲望，稍微加快了点速度的在滑动。自己再往August的颈里，使劲的吻，直到弄出一点点的草莓印。

"Ngern..不够..再快点..我射不出来..唔.."August再一次出声要求他，把头转向后面，像是给点好处似的吻向Ngern, 深深的吻向了他。"好，那么我们就来点更刺激的吧.."Ngern把August转了过来，俯下身用嘴帮他。

"嗯..唔..Ngern..."August喊着他的名字，两手扶上两侧，尽量让自己保持平衡。"嗯...啊..慢、慢点.."，Ngern皱了皱眉，"你怎么一时一样啊，我不管你了"说完更加卖力地吞吐着，同时也因为自己的欲望肿的不得了，疼的不行而想快速让August泄了再自己解决。

"唔..啊~"August发泄了之后，满足的发了声。Ngern感觉到湿湿黏黏的液体射出在自己的嘴里，没把它吞下去，反而吻向August。他想把那滚烫的液体全数吐出让他自己来吞，但是才吐出一半，August就离开了他的嘴唇，不小心的把精液给吞了下去。

"哦咦~好腥啊..呸.."，但是怎么呸都没用，他已经把自己的液体和Ngern一人一半吞了。才刚发泄完的August抬头看着Ngern在自己面前打飞机，突然觉得很新奇，因为自己从来没看过别人自己打，便好似发愣地望着他。

"嗯..August..."Ngern头上滑下了汗滴，想象着August脱光衣服到床上躺着等他的样子，骂了句"该死" 。睁开眼睛的时候发现August正目不转睛的盯着他打飞机，调戏他的念头又浮上他的脑中。

"怎么，好看吗，要不自己来试试.."Ngern索性也盯着他看，手上动作也没停。"额..我..我可以吗.."August吞了吞口水，战战兢兢的问他，想要得到他的同意。Ngern的心吓了一跳，但是很快恢复冷静，"呵呵..当然可以啊..来吧，交给你了"Ngern松开手，August的手握住了它。

他学着Ngern帮自己撸的方式，先安抚根部，仔细地用手指按压着，接着再往中间去，上下滑动。时不时用手指按着顶端的小洞，再时不时加快速度撸动。"唔.."射出的同时Ngern也满意的发出声，他从没想过August会有这方面的潜力，心里打算下次再让August帮他。

"还..还满意吗?"毕竟是第一次，August还是想得到评价的。"嘿嘿..一级棒，下次还让你弄，也只有我可以让你这么做，知道吗?"Ngern不忘下令。"哼，臭美~"傲娇的August当然不肯承认此时他心里有点小高兴。

"吼!好了啦，你快点出去，我要洗澡，黏糊糊的好恶心"，边说边推着Ngern往门外去。"老婆啊，不要啦，我们一起啊，鸳鸯戏水嘛~"Ngern不死心地说着。"去去去..去外面等着，什么鸳鸯戏水~"，说完"砰"的一声把浴室门关上了。看着这样的August，Ngern只觉得他好可爱。


End file.
